villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quartzer
The Quartzer are a mysterious order of time travelers and the titular main antagonistic faction of the 2019 film Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer. They are the true force behind the rise of Oma Zi-O. Their ultimate goal is to erase the history of the Kamen Riders and create a new world for them to rule by crashing it into their own via a time portal. The top level members of the organization all possess Ziku-Drivers that allow them to transform into "lost Heisei Riders", Riders that made their debut in the Heisei Era but are not considered a part of the Heisei lineup. The prophet of Oma Zi-O, Woz, is also a member of the organization. With the exception of Black Woz, Kagen and Jogen, the Quartzers were all portrayed by members of the band DA PUMP, with DA PUMP's lead singer ISSA portraying their leader. History At some point, the Quartzer was established by an alternate version of Sougo Tokiwa. To ensure past Sougo Tokiwa became Oma Zi-O in the future, Woz was given the Oma Advent Calendar and tasked him with making sure the timeline went according to the calendar to guarantee Oma Zi-O's rise to power. After infiltrating the Resistance and orchestrating their downfall against Oma Zi-O, Woz travels back in time to 2018 to present Sougo with a Ziku-Driver and begin his journey and begin his journey as Zi-O. Seeking to negate Sougo's transformation into GrandZi-O, the Quartzer conspire to remove Krim Steinbelt from history before he can create the Drive Driver, thus negating the creation of the Drive Ridewatch and, in turn, the formation of the GrandZi-O Ridewatch. To accomplish this, two Quartzers, Kagen and Jogen, are sent to the Sengoku era of Japan to assassinate Krim's ancestor, Laura Steinbelt, and negate his entire family line. However, they are fought off by Zi-O and Geiz. Once Sougo has collected all of the Ridewatches, Woz steals them and summons the Quartzer before them. The leader of the Quartzer reveals himself as Sougo's adult self and how he arranged Sougo's rise as Oma Zi-O. When Sougo attempts to resist the Quartzer, he is beaten down by adult Sougo as Kamen Rider Barlckxs and imprisoned by the Quartzer. The Quartzer then commence their ultimate plan: to collide their own world with the World of Kamen Rider in order to create a new world for them to rule over. However, Sougo is freed when Tsukuyomi and Go Shijima bust him out while Geiz fights Woz and goes to confront his adult self. The Quartzer summon a massive portal to converge their world with the main Kamen Rider world and suck up many people into the portal, including Sougo. However, before Sougo can be sucked in Oma Zi-O appears and sends him the Oma Zi-O Ridewatch, which Sougo uses to transform into Zi-O Oma Form. Facing a giant-sized Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Zi-O Oma Form summons the final forms of all the past Kamen Riders and they all perform a combined Rider Kick on Barlckxs, which turns into the kanji symbol for "Heisei" before destroying the Quartzer leader. However, doing so severely alters the timeline and causes Geiz and Tsukuyomi to disappear from history. As Sougo heads home, the remaining Quartzers appear to him and attempt to figure out what motivates him, to which Sougo gives them a speech about living in the moment. Hearing this, the Quartzers disappear and change the timeline to restore the existence of Sougo's friends. Members *SOUGO Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Barlckxs - Leader *Kagen/Kamen Rider Zonjis *Jogen/Kamen Rider Zamonas *Woz/Kamen Rider Woz *Kasshin *Dai Mazines Gallery Quartzer2.jpg Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Enigmatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Guardians Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Organizations Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Titular Category:Opportunists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Paranormal Category:Oppressors Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Elitist Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Self-Aware Category:Redeemed